Ace Combat 6: What about us?
by cutup
Summary: Osean pilots meant to be Cannon fodder help turn the tide of war in favor of Emmeria, and uncover a plot that Oured is trying to hide.
1. Chapter 1

OFS Harling 11/1/ 2015 Fuscrum Sea 1200hrs

An unarmed UH-9 lifted off of the OFS Harling aircraft carrier with two pilots in the back and headed north away from the ship. "This is dust off 3 to echo base we have your new pilots in bound do you read me, over." the pilot said sitting in the right seat with a rifle in the left seat.

"This is echo base to Dust off 3 we read you five by five. You can't miss your LZ it's the one area with the big red H painted on the ground and now bird sitting on it." Sally said to the pilot as she confirmed the helicopter's arrival.

"Well boys this is the last contact you'll have with an actual soldier, next stop is the home base for the Screwed and the Fragged. Hey can you tell me what you two are in for, after all the 444th and the 333rd are for the people they want dead or to disappear." the pilot said flying low over the ocean.

"This guy made fun of my twelve cats so I nearly killed him. He was in a coma for three weeks." Bill said casually. He was never really a man with any worries and did things on a whim for most of his life.

"Twelve cats man I can only handle the one. Hey you the other dude with the head phones what did you do?" The pilot said as he lowered the aircraft so he could drop of the radar map.

"This is Echo to Dust off 3 are you there because we just lost on radar." Sally said unconcerned as she painted her nails.

"Dust off 3 to echo we're good. I'm flying low so the Stovies don't get Me." the pilot said flying just above the tree line.

"I'm a 31 year old man and I don't need to or have time to chit chat with a bunch of kids who have no idea what a war is." John said before putting the right side of his headphone back on. John had never really been the same since losing his squadron fighting the Yuktobanians in a war that was set up by vengeful war mongers in Belka.

"He screwed General Evans youngest daughter in His office. I know who he is, 1st Lt John Patrick, and that he served in the Circum-Pacific war sole survivor after a mission over Cinigrad went wrong." Bill said looking at the pilot from the gunner's seat.

"Sucks to be him, any idea why he is still in the service?" the pilot said as the base and the LZ came into eye sight "Welcome to Emmeria it was nice knowing you. Now everybody get out! This stop is a frontline base and I want to get out of here before I get killed and no one acknowledges I died in a war." the UH-9 pilot said to the two new guys in the back as he landed on a newly made helicopter LZ.

"Screw you ass I swear if you didn't have a cat I'd fuck you up fucker!" Bill screamed at the pilot grabbing his duffle bag and opening the door.

"You can't touch me ass now get out!" the pilot said lifting the bird up a by a few feet to shake Bill and John out of his chopper.

"Well I'm Bill who are you?" Bill said to John offering him his right hand as the Chopper flew off.

"I'm John and unlike you I didn't put some one into a three week coma to get here. This is where you, me, and everyone else here doesn't exist." John said walking with his duffle bag.

"What did you do then?" Bill said leaving the pad with his duffle bag.

Jason Richtor stopped both men where they stood "He was caught screwing General Evan's daughter. I'm Jason Richtor unlike you two I'm the only man here that didn't fuck up his career to get here. That makes me one of two people here not being punished. So I welcome you to the 333rd air wing also known as the Fragged, because everyone here will most likely end up dead in a month if lucky. Now follow me and I'll show you to your bunks also you're in the 25th tactical fighter squadron, your support craft is a tanker flown by the longest living, oldest and resident boozer Major Thomas Rebber. He'll be picking you up soon." Jason said looking around "while we wait here is a quick geography lesson if you fly fifteen hundred miles north west you'll fly into the Estovakian controlled city of San Loma to the North east is more Estovakian controlled territory, so far the whole war is going badly for them while I have special ops teams slowing the Estovakian juggernaut war machine but since they all belong to the 444th company they seem to do more harm then good." Jason said while Bill and John talked.

"Well from our previous conversation you know why I'm here. Why did you get sent here for banging the general's daughter she is old enough." Bill said to john while waiting for their ride.

"It was a questionable position we were in and it was in his office that's why?" John said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anal it was anal wasn't it?" Bill said as Humvee nearly mowed them down as it pulled up "shit what the hell is this guy's problem."

"This guy he's probably the resident drunk I think." John said pointing to the driver of the open topped Humvee. "As for the questionable position it wasn't anal you can trust me on that."

"Excellent observation, it saddens me to know you'll be dead in a week, I mean month. Thomas say hello to the new guys you'll be refueling them in-flight please tell me you've cut back on drinking while in flight?" Richtor said calmly.

"Yeah only three beers when driving luckily everyone here died in the fight trying to blow a bridge." Thomas said burping as beer cans fell out of the vehicle.

"Take them to the officers Barracks and make sure they don't die on the way there." Jason said leaving the three to report in to General Roe. "Ma'am the two new guys arrived I left them with Thomas, so they might die before the suicide mission so just incase I think I'll open the liquor cabinet just in case." Jason said cheerfully as he took his seat and turned his computer on.

"Well that would save us the F/A-18Es, and the C4 along with the fuel." Desseria said "oh I always pray that the stupid drunk kills these people hell when reach our quote we'll be home free. To three hundred dead by Christmas"

"Ma'am this is Major Rebber the new guys are safe and sound although the Humvee is a bit dented up." Thomas said on the intercom.

"Why is everything against us? Why god why?" Desseria thought before pressing the talk button "Thank you I have a true suicide mission lined up for them in a week once they're settled in have them report to the patrol briefing at 1300 hours."

"I thought the man had a few six packs is he actually cutting back on the booze? This isn't good you know how much the Emmerians are gunning for actual aid if they all don't die in a month we'll be dedicated till the end" Jason said putting the Champaign back in the fridge. "Looks like it'll be a long war."

"I swear if they last longer then that I'll shoot them, all thirty of these dipshits." General Roe said looking at Richtor.

"Well since the three of us all share bunks we should be buddies and paint babes on our birds. Now that would be cool right!" Bill said looking down on John from the top bunk the room was nice there were two sets of bunks a bathroom and two sinks.

"You actually beat the hell out of a commanding officer? I mean you're a dopey kid as for the friend thing I'm a bird person" John said opening his eyes to look at Bill.

"He made fun of my 12 cats." Bill said taking out his wallet to show John his twelve cat "see that's Fuzzy, this one is Bitty, Trip, Blazer, Kramer, Comet, Benjamin, Max, Wipit, Biggs, Chug, and last but not least Bobby."

"Holy shit the reports are true, man I saw it in Evan's office the one cadet that beat out most of the OADF one on one is you! Well I hope you go quickly that's how I want it." John said rolling over to try and sleep.

"Did she do you? Yeah that's what happened. Right?" Bill said looking at John.

John growled and rolled on his back "Look I don't know why you have an ass obsession but there wasn't any butt sex involved so stop it with the anal DAMN YOU!"

"Well what kind of questionable situation was it?" Bill said as John put a pillow over his head.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. We just got here via aircraft carrier followed with a helicopter ride from hell to end up in the Emmerian's war where I will die and then have everyone I know be told I did in a training accident. Now please let me sleep for a few hours." John said rolling over.

Bill jumped down from the bunk and said "I'll start painting our birds."

Thomas looked over to John as Bill left the barracks "So what kind of questionable situation was it that got you here?"

"Well I got drunk and then we got kinky and then the general comes in and he gets a great view of his daughter's breasts. She was the one that just turned eighteen." John said with his eyes closed as he tried to get adjusted to the time zone. "Why are you here really I know the name Rebber you were a hero in the Belkan war an ace pilot six fold."

"I only had thirty three kills kid as for twenty two of those kills it was over airspace B7R I flew with a bottle of scotch and was stumbling around after the landing now I pilot tanker aircraft the Estovakians tend to leave tanker aircraft with OADF marking alone." Thomas said "oh and at 1300 we'll be reporting for a patrol."

"That's a good three hours from now I can sleep." John said yawning.

"Nope it's in about forty minutes." Thomas said.

"Shit well I'm out of here then better go see my Raptor and get acquainted with the flight crews." John said getting up and putting his flight suit on.

"Um you're flying F/A-18E Super Hornets with Emmerian markings; this is their base, their humvees and our men. You think a unit like this would actually use Osean Federation weaponry" Thomas said laughing.

Bill suited up and grabbed a helmet from the shelf as John walked in "Well who told you about the mission? Oh that if I may ask and actually get an answer from you this time. Hell you survived a war and your wing didn't that happens a lot in the military people die. It doesn't mater why a soldier fights as long as he fights."

"Yeah I would be able to accept it if the Yukes started the war but they didn't hell people died because a proxy power set the whole thing up and we all fell for it." John said putting his flight suit on. "Why didn't it I see it sooner because I fought and killed people the consequences and guilt don't matter." John said zipping up the suit.

Major General Roe stood at the head of the table in the make shift briefing room "welcome I'm glad to see you made it to the meeting. Now listen up, all of know you know the enemy of Emmeria is called a Stovie. Now we know they are going to be sending a large bomber force consisting of highly advanced B-2 Sprits and B-52 to attack the Khesed Islands. This are contains the remains of the Emmerian government and most of their reserved units. If the B2s reach the air base in Otara the Emmerians will lose the war completely. Now you'll be intercepting the B-2 Sprits and the advanced CFA-44 fighter escorts the B-52s can be handled by the REAF. Take out those B2s they are your priority. Now then here you see the CFA-44 there are only about 20 of these planes world wide and more then half are for spare parts. There are three CFA-44 units you need to worry about but, what you really need to focus your efforts with the CFA-44s is staying out of the gun drones sights which defend each of the CFA-44s also the aircraft has the perfected multi missile courtesy of Yuke arms dealers and spies." Desseria said pointing to the fighters on the computer screen showing multiple angles of the fighter and the Drones.

"I have a question how many of us are actually going up? I mean look there are twelve pilots in here. How is this going down you gave us our targets is that's it?" John said noticing the lack of an actual briefing.

"Your new here but the whole existence of the Fragged is to perform suicide missions when told to and this is your first line up you'll have two F/A-18Es as the first attack wave, it will consist of the two new guys. Thomas get your tanker airborne and on station. As for you John, Bill is your wing man and you will make up the 25th TFS good luck you'll need it. As for your question if you and Bill fail I'll send the next two guys to go after the targets and so on." Roe said leaving the room.

John sighed and grabbed his helmet "alright let's go get these Stovie bastards."

"Alright its rock and roll time people!" Bill said following John with his helmet in his hand and they walked to their fighters. Thomas's KC-10 extender was taxiing to the runway for take off by the time Bill and John got to their F/A-18Es. Bill climbed into the cockpit of his plane and secured his helmet and face mask. "Engines check, weapons load out check, this is Warhound two to Warhound one I'm ready when you over."

John looked over to right and saw Bill giving him the thumbs up he returned the gesture and powered up his engines "alright beginning start up procedures time to kill some Stovies lets go." John powered up his plane and taxied to the runway followed by Bill.

"This is Warhound lead to tower requesting permission to take off on runway three." John said as Bill played Highway to hell by ACDC.

"You're clear to take off and Warhound 2 cut it out with the music this isn't a frat party now go stop those Stovie bombers!" Jason said taking the radio from Sally.

"Yes sir." Bill said killing the music and accelerating after John. "Hey Boss we should top off the tanks before heading into battle oh and lest enjoy some Mudvayne before we die." Bill said heading toward Thomas's tanker.

"There they go, five bucks they make it back?" Sally said to Jason watching the planes advance to the runway, and finally take off.

"I liked the music but…hey wait were are you going?" John said as Bill flew off toward the North East instead of North West "damn it now I need to go get you." he turned his plane and took off after Bill. John followed the end trails towards the tanker aircraft.

Bill pulled up to the drogue and managed to insert his planes probe in on the first try "Hey Thomas can I get my windows washed here?" Bill said as his tanks filled up when his plane's tanks read out as full he pulled back "Well the service here sucks man see you later. Oh hey John hurry and fill up or will miss the targets."

"What the hell are you doing we should proceed to the mission air space at once. Now let's get going." John said as the two turned their planes to the north east to engage the enemy forces. "Remember to stay below 3,000ft unless you want to get tagged and shot to shit like my wing man over Cinigrad." John took out a prayer card and placed it on the HUD as they passed over the land the two could see the burning hulks of Challenger 2s. "Damn look at the wreckage down there. These guys are really hurting." as the passed over a retreating column of troops.

"They shouldn't have stopped using the good old Osean made M1A3s. Christ this is what the Circum-Pacific war looked like? Man I wish I could have been in that." Bill said in more serious tone "We can do this we can save these people's freedom we're Oseans it's our purpose to preserve freedom not just for us but to help those that want to be free. I say we do this all the way right to the Estovakian homeland or at least to the liberation of this nation."

"Holy shit you're serious you know we can't take this whole war on by ourselves. You know that's impossible two people can't be totally responsible for the success of a war." John said looking over at Bill.

"No we can't win it but we can try. We have to try look I'm making a promise here and now I will not die until this nation is free from Estovakian rule." Bill said as he climbed "look you're the boss in this are you with me sir?"

John thought for a second no how idealistic his wingman was for a second "Fine I'm in. I think I found a reason to fight. Bogies ten high prepare to engage arming LRAAMs target the B2s first and pray." John said pulling his plane up till he reached a 90 degree angle. He focused his breathing and fought red out. The targeting reticule on his visor shook as he tried to lock on to the enemy planes. "Come on come on damn it." he thought as the computer finally locked on to the three targets "Finally eat missile Stovies!" John screamed as he flew through the enemy formation the missiles hit all but one of the B2 bombers, it was hit by a drone.

Bill rolled his plane and dove on the CFA-44 escorts with his 20mm cannon blazing. As he went to pass the three fighters hoping to pepper each fighter in the cockpit area with 20mm cannon bursts. The first CFA-44 exploded into pieces the other two broke off and went after him "Shit I got one but his buddies don't like me for it I'm going evasive."

"Shit we lost Ivan lets get that little bastard." Ilya said turning his CFA-44 hard right after the F/A-18 Hornet to avenge Ivan.

"This is Aigaion to Strigon Team lead we have an enemy aircraft outside our gun and Nimbus missile Range we need support now.

"Very well we'll make one pass on these idiots and leave." Ilya said firing his multi missiles on the lone F/A18E.

John tried to relax just as the radar went wild as the drones converged on him "I'm coming to get you I promise just give me a minute." John said dodging the drones he fired in bursts after the drones they were hard to hit but very fragile "It looks like a bunch of those things shut down that's good." John thought while scanning the area for other B2 bombers. He was flying normally now that no one was after him.

"I could use a little help here." Bill said swerving to avoid an enemy missile lock "ah shit multi missiles I'm dropping chaff and flares over." Bill said as the two CFA-44s fired their multi missiles. The first set of multi missiles went after the counter measures and the ones that didn't Bill managed to dodge the second set fired were still on him. He accelerated and dove in hopes that he could force the missiles to fly into the ground "I keep flying like this my body can't keep pulling hard sixes!"

"I got you!" John said flying in between the missiles and Bill's plane, he rolled and set off his flares taking out all of the missiles. "I said I had your back now there are three B2 bombers and two of those fighters left." John said to bill as they took cover in the clouds.

"They found us oh thank god it's a group of F-4s we're good I think those CFAs bugged out." Bill said as a missile warning light came on "Well there goes the cover." he pushed the throttle and climbed out of the clouds with two F-4 phantoms on his tail. The larger phantoms couldn't match the maneuverability of the F/A-18 and Bill was on their tails. He fired a missile at one blowing it out of the sky while the other bugged out. "Chickens ha ha Yeah you don't know who your messing with I'm OADF."

"Will you shut up I just eyed up the last B2 bombers hit them with you long range weaponry so we can go home." John said looking around for enemy fighters "hurry up and get over here we might out match these guys but the out number us."

"I'm on it, and I found them targets locked fire fox one, fox one, and fox one." Bill said firing his missiles at the B2 bombers. The missiles all hit their targets on the dot and the B2 bombers broke up in mid air before falling to the Earth. "Look at them burn, well I guess it's up to the Emmerians from here on in huh boss."

"Yeah they'll be fine from here on in I hope. Now let's lose these idiots" John said as he and Bill sped away from the combat area with two F-4 Phantoms on their tails.

John and bill approached Thomas' tanker aircraft. The KC-10 was fitted with two drogues extended at both end the plane was covered in Osean Air Defense Force marks as the treaty signed at the G9 summit in 2012 permitted the Osean Federation and Union of Yuktobanian Republics to operate tanker craft in any nation's air space under an in air loan act. The Estovakians were smart enough not to go to war with a super power that had another super power at its back. Bill and John flew up to refuel so they wouldn't fall into the ocean on their way home.

"So ladies tell me something about twins is you completely Identical or are there slight variations?" Thomas said popping a bottle of Champagne.

"Well you're going to find out soon so lets leave it at that for now mister Rebber." said one twin taking her pants off.

"I love being naked." said the other twin completely nude.

John flew up to the left side of the plane while Bill buzzed the plane "Hey Thom check it we just wiped out five stealth bombers! What have you been up to?" Bill said as he approached the right drogue.

"Leave the guy alone he's doing his job and we did ours. Thomas he'll apologize on the ground. Over." John said when his plane finished refueling he said "Hey Thom you in there, you better not be giving me the silent treatment." John said tapping his mike.

"He must be drinking again, I mean that's no excuse not to answer, and he said he's cut back on the booze. Boss I say we leave now with him in the wrong." Bill said pulling away from the tanker aircraft.

"Roger that man lets go." John said turning right in tandem with Bill. Then a thought came to him "what if he's having sex with a chick from the base? Man I should have done that with the general's daughter. No that's not what's going on, oh well."

Jason didn't take it well when the two radar blips were confirmed as Bill and John and called the General "What the hell, ma'am the two new guys made it back and they completed the mission." Jason said on the phone from the air control tower as the men and women there celebrated the success of John and Bill.

"Shit that means if the complete four more they get two weeks leave and if they complete nineteen more they get transferred out. How drunk was Rebber when he was driving?" General Roe said.

"Uh he had a couple of cans falling out of the Humvee." Jason continued "Look the rumor may be true that he's cutting back if so we can't count on him killing anyone unless we drug him I mean he filled out a monthly quote in an hour with that tank incident thank god he can't drive it. Any way we could always find a way to bump them out of their current aircraft and stick them in a pair of shit heap F-4X fighters for the next few missions although we need a reason to find a way to make them behave worse then normal and we can't break any policies that high command gave us right." Jason said.

"Sir I'd like to go meet the crew men on the tarmac for the celebration." Sally said looking at major Richtor.

"Sure go on. Now I was thinking if we make Bill think that John insulted his cats and hell he could take out the last thirty miss fits and screw ups." Jason said the General.

"I think that would be a last resort measure now who just left their post was it that chick Sally that ended up here because she screwed half a base?" Desseria said thinking up a way to get rid of the new guys.

"Yes ma'am it was who do you think she'll do first." Jason said "I'm betting twenty zollars on John, she likes the kinky stuff if I remember correctly from rumor of course, any why we could let him do another Jenny Evans incident although there might be some stains."

"Not happening I think allowing those two to fight it out over her could just be enough. Also don't inform them of the weekly leave." general Roe said pulling out Sally's file.

"Uh ma'am I think Sally has two week leave coming up… shit it's to late to stop her it looks like they know." Jason said bracing himself for the general's torment.

"Very well I'll make their missions a little harder next time out good day Jason." Roe said hanging up the phone. "Damn it Oured will lynch me if I don't get this unit wiped out huh I know they'll be flying mission round the clock no leave then and when they throw a fit I'll use Richtor as a shield. Note to self leave armory doors unlocked." she said pouring herself a drink.

Fighter Hangers 1800hrs

"This is the life man we won a battle. Those B2s would have taken the Emmerian's remaining government out with ease." Bill said to John as the flight crew lifted the two men in the air. "Well hello there little miss red head what is your name."

"I'm Sally and I usually wouldn't answer to that but after what you did today I'll let you slide so when you get leave you want to take me out for some dinner and may be a little more." Sally said looking at Bill while the group put him down.

"Well then I'll ready the plans tell me any spots in that little town out there, is a good place to have some fun?" Bill said walking with the girl he just met.

John took off with the others and went to the local unofficial on base bar for a through toasting for the days victory "so does any one think that the Emmerians will make it now that the advanced bomber force is out of action." John said wondering if any of the base staff cared for the Emmerians.

"well I don't know either way in another two months we'll be in on it well those of us who belong to the 333rd at least any way you really didn't survive an actual suicide mission yet at least." the man who was drinking alone at the other side of the bar.

"What do you mean there were at least a few dozen drones chasing us and these nearly impossible multiple missiles after us while we tried to kill five B2 stealth bombers." John said "Now why is that not a suicide mission?"

"Listen do you remember the Circum-Pacific War how the vice president took control using the disgruntled Belkans and a few war hungry generals after Harling was imprisoned by the conspirators." the man said.

"Yeah I fought on the Yuke mainland when the war bogged down made an ace of me three times before transferring to stop the bastards with the V2 Razgriz lead the joint Osean, and Yuktobanian charge. Why?" John said while the others drank.

"Well she was one of the generals but there was never enough evidence to prosecute or discharge her just a photograph of her with them and she was an aid to them at the time. Now after the war Harling saw fit to get rid of them as fast as he could. It went well but they units taking the people down if you will never had the proof to handle Roe so she was promoted to command a unit of people that usually the people in it never fit in and a few miscreants. In the beginning it was nothing but North Oseans the former Belkans and people that interpreted their orders. When the OADF found its funds running short for the third time with Harling the cut the judicial system and started sending those people here they were violent stupid and would usually kill each other. They then realized that Roe would be in direct contact with them." the man said drinking his scotch.

"So they hoped that the idiots would kill her, and they haven't. Mind telling me how long this has been going on?" John said concerned that he might not get his transfer out.

"Well I've been here since the beginning six years ago, so it was about four years in when the quote killings started. Well she does it directly mostly it was suicide missions that filled the body bags. Although she is prone to in flight bombings the bird goes up completes the mission and then ka boom." the man said finishing his scotch.

"Wait when she dies? Do we get to go home or will we at least be dumped on the Emmerians I mean either way I'm going to fight the Stovies these people needs our help. I my with that kid on this one either way." John said drinking his beer.

"That's what I said when it was the call came in hell the only reason I'm not dead is Roe knows that I have more info on her relationship with high command then she does and the fact she follows the rules about questioning non-traders or people already in enough trouble to be here. Hell if you think the 333rd air wing is the only lot of screw ups you're very mistaken the marines and the army have similar units like all our marines toting around those HK-416s, they belong to S company AKA the screw up company one guy he got drunk and stole a U/AH-9 then flew over Port St. Hewlett during fleet week." the man said.

"Lovely what is he doing here if I may ask?" John said to the man while the others tried to get him to party "Hang I'll be with you all in a minute okay." John said getting rid of the others for a moment.

"He flies the CSAR missions when he isn't dropping marines into a combat zone. The S company is under Jason Richtor's command; he is Roes lackey and occasional lover. As for me call me Wentworth I'm the intelligence officer here." Wentworth said leaving the bar "Oh enjoy the party it may be your last."

Thomas now dressed along with the twins from the near by city flew back to base "Alright ladies were touching down so buckle up okay I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Thomas said over the Frank Sinatra music as he approached the air field.

"Please can't we stay up longer the last four time were great said one twin.

"I wish we could but this bird can only stay up so long." Thomas said activating his headset "This is tanker 212 requesting permission to land over."

"This is Richtor runway 3 is clear for landing welcome back flight 212, tower out." Jason said watching the traffic with a few other air traffic control crewmen.

"Roger that touch down in three minutes." Thomas said lowering the landing gear of his KC-10 "Hey ladies if anyone wants to come up again say, yes sir!" Thomas added.

"Yes sir!" the twins said in unison with each other "so when is the next flight?"

"Yeah I can't wait can oh this is the best ever for me what about sis?" one twin said getting dressed.

"That would be in about two days can you lovely ladies hold out for such a long time." Thomas said in a sad sounding voice as the plane landed.

"Well I can how about you sis?" one twin said to the other.

"Yes of course I can if it is you that is asking Thomas." the other twin said.

Forty five minutes later 25th TFS and 1st TAW quarters

"I so glad we skipped the formality that was awesome having sex in all four bunks. So did like it?" Sally asked resting naked on top of Bill.

"Hell yes it was the best why." Bill replied.

John was walking with Thomas to the Barrack and said "So you didn't answer our transmissions when we got back from the mission because you were screwing a pair of twin sisters. Damn I wish I flew a tanker just for that reason. Do you know their names?"

"No but they are incredibly flexible. Hell I can't begin to describe it I'm just glad I can bribe the marines here to get them to and away from the base." Thomas said walking into their quarters.

"Holy shit! Sally is there anyone on the base you won't screw." Thomas said looking at the two in the lower bunk "Hold that's John's bunk. Hey John, guess what Bill screwed Sally in your bed." Thomas started laughing.

"What hey I'm changing my ways just like you Tom tall that stops here I'm with Bill now damn you. Also I didn't sleep with any marines you the General and her lackey." Sally said in retort to Thomas.

"Okay kid gets dress so I can kill Bill!" I'll be back after I go to the armory." John said leaving for the armory. "He has some nerve screwing the base tramp in my bed oh his so dead." John thought as he drove the Humvee to the armory.

"Well the armory is unlocked I hope that bitch knows what she doing… oh shit" Jason said to himself just as he nearly got run over by a Humvee. "Hey soldier what the hell do you think your doing damn it!"

"Screw you, you little lap dog bitch." John said kicking the armory door in with his left foot while flipping Jason the bird.

"I'm a …" Jason said before changing his tone to be more stern "I'm a colonel damn you, I can punish you damn." as he finished saying that John walked out of the armory with an M2 machine gun and a mount for the Humvee "hey what are you doing damn tell me or you're on latrine duty!"

"Sir I'm going to go kill Bill for having sex with some chick in my bunk sir." John said as he placed the machine gun on the mount of the Humvee.

"Really alright then good luck with that you asshole. One thing do you know how to use a machine gun?" Jason said noticing a few things on the M2 weren't correctly mounted.

"Yes point it at the target or aim, and then push this button here." John said climbing down into the driver's seat.

Jason took out his phone and call the general "Ma'am I think that Bill is going to die by the end of the day although I'd put some body armor on as John just took out an M2 and mounted it onto an armored Humvee. He's heading toward their quarters so I'm taking the long way back to the offices." Jason said watching the Humvee speed away.

"Excellent this should be the end to our problem of having good pilots on our roster sheets, so I would have won the bet if I made it amazing okay then, do you want to make a bet if they don't kill each other today that Sally will be screwing John next." Desseria said reaching for her helmet.

"I'm not in I mean with people like Rebber sobering up I afraid we a change although not many will live to succeed in that effort." Jason said walking as fast as he could away from the officers' barracks area.

John slammed the breaks just as he finished speeding toward his quarters "Alright bitch prepare to die!"

"What the hell did you call me asshole!" Sally said yanking John by the ear.

"Not you Bill and the hell did you get up here so quick" John said as he was pulled from the machine gun.

"Okay then, well to answer your question I'm a gymnast. Also just so you know that if you kill him I'll make your life a living hell." Sally said letting John go.

"Lady I'm already in hell." John said just as Bill came out of the barracks.

"Hey we can clean your bunk man, plus I wasn't freaky like you, I swear all we did in your bunk was cowgirl and missionary you don't need to kill me." Bill said just as John fired the gun sending the unsecured barrel at his target. "What the hell, did you even check that damn thing!"

John looked at the gun and realized he still had pieces for it in his pocket "I know what's wrong could you please hand me that barrel back to me?" John said looking to Bill who was now holding it like club.

"I'll give the barrel to you alright." Bill said climbing onto the Humvee swinging the barrel "I'll bludgeon you to death with it. Now stand still and die!"

John jumped off the slopped back of the humvee and started running with Bill swinging the Barrel like a mad man close behind. Just as Jason finally reached the office and had his body armor on, just as Bill ran by shouting "YOU THINK I'D HAND YOU A BARREL AFTER TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"You said that John was going to kill Bill and Bill is swinging the barrel of a machine gun at John you know how much I hate being disappointed. What the hell is your malfunction other then everything in the bedroom." Desseria said watching the two men chase each other "Oh look at that Bill just tossed it at John. Shit now their using their side arms. Do we give them live rounds in their guns I know you do that with your marines but I forgot if the pilots have live ammo in their guns?"

"Like everything else in your life you forget!" Jason said "I gave them all rubber bullets; unless they reload we'll be just fine. Shit he's reloading." Jason screamed ducking for cover again.

"Bill you need to get in the Humvee its safe from small arms fire!" Desseria screamed to Bill who ran past the cowering commanders.

"Shut up and stay out of this bitch." John screamed as he fired on the General's position after Bill took her advice.

"Thank god he's not a good shot." Desseria spoke to soon as a bullet took off her unsecured helmet "holy shit that was way to close!"

"Who can't shoot now?" John said laughing until Bill started shooting back.

"Never let a real target go for a quick kill if you know that you would've beaten an instructor or two. In my case you'd need to beat eight." Bill screamed while returning fire.

"Flying in combat is not like flying in a simulator if you fought in a war you'd know that, but you don't because you are some snot nosed idealist!" John screamed out from the cover of a 6x6 truck while he reloaded.

"Yeah well at least I'm not an asshole that bangs barely legal girls in a man's office!" Bill said firing at John "plus in a way this is karma to a degree don't you think?"

"Just so you guys know, Bill you are making a very good point." Jason said popping his head up from behind the Humvee and pointing to Bill.

"Shut up Jason!" Bill and John screamed as they shot up the Humvee.

"Good lord that was kind of fun uh John!" Bill said reloading his handgun.

John took a few deep breaths and said "Yeah I guess shooting at a couple of cowards is kind of fun you need to clean my bunk you know."

"Yeah I'll get on that ASAP, I think we got a good a mount of cardio for the day. Were like what a good two klicks from where we started." Bill said putting his gun away.

"Jason stick your head up and see if it's safe to leave." Desseria said putting her damaged helmet back on.

"Like hell I will you think I made colonel by risking my life for other people then you're sadly mistaken?" Jason said holding his helmet on "The way I see it they shot at me twice that means you have to put your head up twice for me to do that again."

"Fine this is just one of your many disappointments." Desseria said sticking her head up over the hood of the Humvee "Those two dolts have left the area, man I'm glad this situation is over."

"Yeah like I'm glad I didn't get frost bite when we had sex." Jason said leaving the cover of the Humvee "Now I have to find a way to use my marines effectively before they die in a mission that the Emmerians will take over and win. I swear I should've taken my discharge when I had the chance in 2011."

Bill finished making John's bed "There you new sheets and all." as soon as he finished he climbed up to his bunk "hey do you think this base would have TUCC or any alcohol? Wait I am I asking about alcohol hey Thom can I have a beer?" Bill said rolling on his side.

"Sure I'm cutting back on the stuff anyways." Thomas said tossing Bill a can of beer "so how was your mission I was a little preoccupied with these two lovely twins during my flight." Thomas turned on the radio.

"The people of the great nation of Estovakia have come to the city of Gracemeria with promise to rebuild this once beautiful city…" said the Estovakian PR officer.

"Can you believe this crap they leveled the city and think that when they rebuild it they'll be doing the Emmerians a favor." Thomas said after he turned the radio off.

"Well if you don't want to hear a bunch crap from a bunch of Yuke backed asses then why did you turn it on in the first place?" John said taking the headphones out of his ears and paused the music on his MP3 device.

"There was a guy DJ Zed I liked him when we first arrived he had a funny morning show and played some good music before leaving. I guess the Estovakians are blocking the air waves." Thomas said sitting down on the couch.

"Well if anybody wants in on my idealist notions of freeing the Emmerian people from Stovie oppression I'm recruiting." Bill said drinking the beer.

"I already said I was in, well if we don't kill each other first or die before the war ends. The only person who's not with you is Thomas." John said playing his music.

"Well I'm a tanker pilot now so the fighting is on you two plus my war was in 1995 plus I don't want to have my plane shot down when I'm getting busy with those local girls that have major Daddy issues." Thomas said sitting up on the couch holding his hands up as if telling the two to stop.

"Okay then just refuel our birds when we come by… wait when we came by earlier today were you having sex in the back of your plane with some local girls?" Bill said nearly chocking on the beer.

"He was with twins actually when we came by and they were very hot looking gals." John said sticking his head out from under Bill's bunk.

"Let me guess it's was a beer fest in your bird." Bill said finishing the can of beer.

"Nope, the Champaign was the only alcohol in the bird that was flowing. I find it easier to get women drunk on that then anything else, plus alcohol is a great social lubricant with younger women." Thomas said opening a beer.

"You know what I just realized everyone here is getting laid but me. Thom give me a beer I need a drink right now." John said depressed that he hadn't had sex with anyone.

"Yeah sure thing" Thomas said giving John a beer "As for not getting laid look on the bright side if you complete twenty combat missions and get transferred back into a regular air wing you'll be most likely out of anyone here to succeed in future endeavors."

John opened the beer can and had a sip "Yeah that's true ,so how many missions have you completed before you can transfer out."

"I'm here till Roe says I can leave actually why I'm different is unknown to me but hey this is the only place where I can get away with theft, having sex on duty, and doing anything while under the influence. In the end I don't think it's all that bad plus my bird say OADF instead of REAF like yours so that means even though Osean equipment may be in the hands of both parties neither side could actually last more then a month or two against the Osean Federation's military might." Thomas said handing another beer to Bill.

"Damn I wonder what she's actually up to here." Bill said tossing his empty beer can in the trash can "three points woo ho baby."

"I honestly am more concerned about completing twenty mission then actual events occurring in that bitch's office. I am going to keep my head down and stay out of their business especially after today's shoot out." John said drinking his beer.

"Oh please that was nothing one this guy was working on a missile that misfired earlier that day. Now this is what happened the man checked the firing system when he close the fire control computer the thing flies off ,then spins around the air control tower a dozen time before it chases after Jason he falls on his face the missile blows up a fuel truck. The only thing remaining of the truck is a wheel which flies into the air and hit's one of our SAM sites that same has no target and flies towards the women's showers. The missile reaches the building and rips it in half. Afterwards the whole, well almost the whole base gets a 360 view of major general Roe completely naked and wet. Not much of a site but the situation's cause was recorded right down to the effect. The base suffered for that though, but in total it was funny as hell." Thomas said chuckling as he took out a DVD "here watch it for yourselves boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Echo base commanders' Office 11/2/2015 1100 hrs

"You have to be joking me the Estovakians want to come here this island isn't big enough for more then 125 Emmerian people and they could conquer it with two tanks and a platoon of soldiers." Jason said looking at the images of Estovakian landing ships.

"Well they could all be heading for Khesed Island, but after the lose of the stealth bombers they may be pissed enough to come and harass us sir. I think it would be best if we at least send an armed reconnaissance mission with OADF marked birds would tactically scare off an Estovakian landing party." the Lieutenant said.

"Fine launch another recon flight this time the birds will be armed and covered in OADF markings. Get the two new guys to fly the mission. Oh and make sure the planes are ticking when they go up." Roe said chiming in "This will be a great way to get rid of those bastards"

Jason sighed "The only birds that we have ready are two F35Cs we can't blow those up they're meant for the defense of the base not… oh well LT get the new guys in the air." Jason said dismissing the Lieutenant.

"yes sir I'll go wake them up." Daniel said leaving the office for the officers barracks where the new guys were bunked. After making the walk he opened the door. The room smelled like booze and no one was awake "Ah man this awful and what the hell did I do to get posted here I'm just from North Osea." Daniel thought to himself.

Bill rolled over on his side as the light hit his face "God damn it I'm trying to sleep damn it." he mumbled trying to sleep.

"Hey guys it 1100 hours you got to wake up." Daniel said walking into the room. "hey ensign wake UP Damn You!"

"Hey I out rank you I want to sleep." John said rolling over to face the lieutenant.

"Sorry sir but general roe has ordered me to alert you on a mission. If I may ask when did you all go to sleep?" Daniel said looking around the room.

"Uh I think it was dark so night is when we fell a sleep." Bill said jumping down from the bunk "Well I'm hungry so I'm getting some breakfast."

"No you guys have a mission the Sotvies have a fleet of landing ships heading our way. You have to scare them off now!" Daniel said.

"Who are you any way I mean way not eat. The Estovakians wouldn't screw with an Osean outpost they start a war with us." John said putting his boots on.

"I'm 2nd Lt Daniel Grabber sir Roe has ordered that the Warhound squadron take to F-35Cs up and do a fly by over the small fleet and scare them north." Daniel said "just so you know Roe has bombs being planted in those birds so I'd take the F/A-18Es up they're ready."

"Thanks for the info although why should we believe you what if Roe is making you trick us into flying the F/A-18Es with the bombs in it." Bill said suspicious of the Lieutenant.

"I'm a North Osean but I do hate the general enough to screw with her plans either way, it's your choice take up the Lightning 2s or the Hornets either way it's a risk the Hornets just have a one less risk." Daniel said as John walked out the door.

"We'll take the Hornets up Bill as for this Belkan well I think we can trust him for now at least." John said to Bill, then he looked at Daniel "I owe you kid."

"Alright then what about you kid?" Daniel said looking at Bill.

"I'm following John's orders not yours so I owe your kind nothing. Damned Belkans always have their hands out for something." Bill said following John to the locker rooms.

"You actually blame all Belkans for the war in 2010 don't you." John said walking into the locker room.

"You do that's obvious ,so why am I being tried. My country men never conspired against my own nation and it's allies." Bill said gearing up for combat flight.

"No I don't that's why I said I owe him. Plus I evened the score on the Belkans in 2010 as for that guy he's telling the truth. The only person I don't trust truly is Richtor and Roe." John said tying his boots.

"Yeah well I can't believe that Roe and Richtor are here for no reason other then being sent here for punishment." Bill said closing the locker and grabbing his helmet.

John grabbed his helmet and secured his gun before closing his locker "Well lets go scare the Stovies away from this island I hope they put some anti-ship missiles on our F/A-18Es."

"Well that Belkan friend of yours said the Hornets were loaded out for the same mission. One thing I'd like to know is why is this island so under populated are there unknown problems with it?" Bill said walking to the Hornets "Oh shit its Richtor we're cursed aren't we." he said looking at John.

"You couldn't be more correct." John said stopping short of the hanger. "Here he comes you know what follow my lead and just keep your gun's safety on."

Jason approached John and Bill in his usual cool demeanor and said "Well I'm glad I got to see off…"

"SHUT UP NOW!" John screamed as he put his pistol to Jason's head. Bill pulled his pistol out and aimed in Jason's direction "You listen and listen good which plane's are mounted with the bombs?"

"Yeah tell us which planes have the bombs planted in them or I'll shoot you in the Dick and let you live." Bill shouted.

"Okay I'll tell you just don't hurt me." Jason screamed out "The general originally wanted the bombs put in the F-35Cs so that when you came in for landing. The bomb would go off after you extended your landing gear you'd go boom."

"Okay now what planes are carrying the bombs in the landing gear?" John said calmly as his pushed the gun into Jason's forehead.

"tells us everything now what was the cop's name in Yvon of the Yukon?" Bill shouted as John and Jason looked at him "What it's a legitimate question."

"Bill shut up and let me do the talking now just ignore his question and tell me what birds aren't going to kill us when we land?" John said cocking his gun.

"The F/A-18Es are the ones that you can fly and land safely I never went through with the bomb transfer in I swear to you I'm not lying to please take the gun off of me." Jason said as he started to cry.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk but how does a sniveling coward like you make colonel in the OFMC?" Bill said holstering his pistol.

"I kept my head down and always appeared at the place and time during the Circum pacific war. Can I go now please?" Jason said as John holstered his pistol.

"You are pathetic high command makes me sick for making you a colonel." John said looking at the colonel.

"Yeah that's why I'm here Derek Grimm sent me here for that reason and Derek Banks AKA Blaze he and Hans Grimm sent Roe here for some unknown reason look don't tell anything I told you now to the general she'd freak out." Jason said.

"You know I'd hate see you get captured or we'd all be screwed." John said heading to the Hornets.

"Pussy, I'd shoot you but that would be a waste of a bullet." Bill said walking away from Jason "Well at least we can count on the Belkan. Just as much as we can force information from the little bitch."

"He's North Osean not Belkan for Christ sake! Now that the Hornets are marked with the Emmerian cross on them so that we'll be openly attacking targets, say do you know anything about anti-ship warfare, well it doesn't mater does it." John said before heading to his Hornet.

"Oh hey guys I heard about your mission and loaded up the birds for anti-air and anti-ship warfare." the mechanic said.

"Good lets get going." Bill said heading to his bird he started playing some heavy metal and began start up procedures. He saw John taxi out "hey wait up something is wrong with my brakes here. No wait never mind I got." Bill said accidentally dropping an antiship missile.

"Hey this Stovie fleet won't stop and wait for us you know." John said lifting off toward the enemy landing fleet.

"I know damn it that's why I'm hurrying now." Bill said catching up to Bill.

"Ah what a lovely place to rest." Jason said chewing on a tooth pick just outside the base. He had a wonderful view of the ocean and sat to watching the sea.

The missile Bill dropped from his plane fired off into the sky looking for a target. The missile flew through the small town's streets speeding through the empty streets past parked cars before circling back to the base. The missile locked onto at fuel truck next to the UH-9s. The missile hit the fuel truck causing all the helicopters to explode. The last helicopter was armed and fired an anti-tank missile at the Command building.

General Roe walked out of her office and saw a missile heading straight at her "Oh shit!" she screamed as she ran away. After the missile entered the building it exploded.

"Holy shit are we under attack by the Stovies?" Sally said looking at the destruction of the base's facilities.

"Alright the base is under attack and I'm not anywhere near it woo hoo!" Jason said just as a burning tire came at him "oh shit!" he screamed running off the cliff into the water "Shit to this I'm swimming to Osea!" he said clinging to a rock.

"Alright Bill stay low and the enemy won't see you coming." John said as they dove toward the sea approaching at high speed.

"Here we come!" Bill said as the ships came into view "Targets acquired and fire fox 1." Bill said noticing that the missile fired from his right wing.

"Fire fox two." John said as he noticed a Yak-38 taking off from one of the cruisers. The missile hit the fighter sending into the bridge of the ship.

"Fire at the Emerian fighters they can't sink this fleet or we'll never take the Khesed Islands!" Captain Moa said as the ship next to his exploded and sank.

Bill pulled out of the attack as the ships CWIS systems opened fire on them "shit I'm out of here and by the way did you notice I didn't have a missile on left wing." he said climbing.

John had two Yak-38s hunting him "I'm a little busy!" he screamed as he rolled to fire on the two Yaks. He rolled his plane over and fired a burst from his 20mm cannon the shells peppered the lead Yak-38. The plane exploded seconds later as the other fired a missile at John.

"I owe one relax!" Bill said flying in between the missile and John as he fired of his counter measures. The second Yak-38 went after Bill.

"Now I owe you one." John said getting a missile lock on the Yak "Fire fox two!" he said as the sidewinder hit the wing of the Yak sending it spinning into the ocean "alright that's it for their aircraft lets return to the ships."

The two circled the ships that changed heading to the small island of Fuscum. "Oh shit looks like we pissed them off why can't our planes magically rearm themselves. Wait what the hell am I talking about I still have eighteen missiles specially made for ships, stupid me." Bill said turning to follow John into attack.

John locked onto the bridge of the destroyer escort and fired to standard missiles into the bridge sinking the ship "Shit I've taken damage wing is burning!" john said climbing in hopes to control the fire.

"This is hellhound lead we coming into support you over." said the other Osean pilot flying a F35C.

"it's the Calvary lets get out of here man." Bill said noticing the planes that were being used.

"That's good stay out of our way please!" the other pilot said chuckling as he lost control of the plane and flew into a landing ship.

"Holy shit I'm going to kill that tech and then I'm going to kill every mother fucker that says anything when we get back." John said pissed that those planes went up.

" I have a question have you been with a woman recently?" Bill said.

"What I've been her for two days that's not enough time to hook up with someone." John said stunned by the question.

"Hey Tom you on the horn I need a chorus?" Bill said planning some mischief.


End file.
